Days Gone By
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: When his world went to shit, he liked to think back to the summer of 1965. He thought about contraband fireworks and a boy named Grantaire. A boy with lips as intoxicating as wine and a smile that could light up all of Paris. ExR. TW: contains abuse, smut, gay bashing


**WARNINGS: contains smut, homophobic language, domestic abuse, violence (gay bashing)**

 **Dedicated to Claire**

 **It doesn't really seem right to say this after that warning, but merry Christmas in July. This is what I have to offer as an exchange. I'm sorry. ~T.W.o.W.**

Enjolras' happiest memories were from his 17th year. When his world went to shit, he liked to think back to the summer of 1965. He thought about contraband fireworks and a boy named Grantaire. A boy with lips as intoxicating as wine and a smile that could light up all of Paris.

In June he had been invited to his friend's lake house. And with a little bit of begging, his parents had given their consent to the months long trip. He wasn't fond of Marius, but any escape from his parents was better than none. This is how Enjolras found his days spent by the pristine waters of Lac d'Annecy enjoying the fresh clean air of the countryside. For the first few weeks, however, Enjolras spent time indoors reading his books and sending letters to his friends back in Paris. But at last, Marius convinced him to come down to the lake with him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Marius promised.

Enjolras looked at him. "I'm having fun doing this."

Marius rolled his eyes, and pouted. "We're on holiday. School doesn't start for another two months. Your books can wait. Let's go swimming! And we can talk to girls. Come on, Enjolras. Live a little."

"Fine. But I'm bringing the book." Enjolras finally acquiesced.

Marius nodded, taking a win when he could get one, and dragged his friend down to the beautiful lakeside. The water was so blue it took Enjolras' breath away. In the distance he could see people boating, and heads bobbing up and down in the water. It was beautiful. Across the way, there were rolling mountains covered in green trees, and everything seemed to be screaming about how alive it all was.

"So was I right? Or was I right?" Marius smirked. He always knew how to ruin a moment.

Enjolras nodded.

"Come on, there are some people I want you to meet!" Marius said brightly. They walked along the path, making their way to one of the beaches along the lake.

It was already crowded with midday tourists, and Enjolras felt like he was choking in their deafening chatter.

"Good day, Eponine," Marius addressed a tan girl with long dark hair. "This is my friend I've been telling you about."

"Finally got him out of the house, huh?" she laughed. Enjolras couldn't help but notice she had a beautiful laugh. "Nice to meet you. These are my siblings, Azelma and Gavroche. And over there, Mr. Grumpy pants, that's our cousin Grantaire."

"I'm not grumpy," Grantaire rolled his eyes, but Enjolras couldn't help but notice how carefully the other boy was watching him.

Marius laughed. "So Eponine, what's the plan for today?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm kinda stuck here watching my siblings, you want to join us?"

Marius shook his head. "I was thinking of trying to find that girl from yesterday."

Enjolras couldn't help but notice the small look of annoyance that crossed the girl's features. "Oh yeah...what was her name again?"

Marius frowned. "Rosaline...Rosalind? I'm not sure..."

There was that look of annoyance again.

"Do you mind if I stay." Enjolras asked.

Marius seemed surprised. "Who will be my wing man?"

"I'm sure you'll manage," Enjolras said scathingly.

Marius, who was too stupid to pick up on Enjolras' sudden hostility, nodded and said, "well I guess I'm going into town then. Do you need me to pick up anything for you?"

Eponine shook her head and Enjolras shrugged.

"Alright, be back for him in a few hours," Marius said, as if he had dropped Enjolras off at daycare and was now off to do grown up things.

Once he had left, Eponine addressed Enjolras. "You know, you really don't need to stay. I can look after them on my own."

Enjolras shook his head. "Nah. He's kinda a prick."

Eponine laughed. "I know he is."

"Plus I couldn't imagine spending a day with him while he chases after some girl like the lovesick romantic that he is," Enjolras said, settling down onto one of the towels in the sand.

Eponine scrutinized him. "I've heard so much about you already. You seem too smart to be friends with a guy like him."

Grantaire snorted, but his attentions were now focused on his book.

"And you? You are much too engaging to be in love with him," Enjolras shot back.

Grantaire looked up. "And what makes you think you know anything about us?!"

"Grantaire!" Eponine snubbed. "I'm sorry about hi-"

"What did you say your name was?" Grantaire interrupted his cousin.

"Enjolras," Enjolras said tersely. "And I don't see why you need to be so rude."

Grantaire opened his mouth, like he was about to start a fight, but Eponine interceded. "He's just trying to protect us. Grantaire, that's enough. I am not in love with him. Marius is just a friend...but yeah, people assume that I'm into him... I only met the guy at the end of last summer."

Enjolras blushed. "Sorry."

Eponine just laughed. "It's alright. He's not really my type."

"What's your type?" Enjolras asked, more for the sake of conversation, than anything else.

Eponine pushed her dark hair behind her ears, keeping her eyes downcast. "Girls."

Enjolras smiled, "nothing wrong with that."

Grantaire's eyes were suddenly filled with mirth. "Maybe you're not so bad."

Enjolras was thrown by the boys sudden mood swing. With a smile on his face, Grantaire became really attractive. Not that he wasn't before...but now, Enjolras couldn't help but to think that he was radiant.

"Do you mean it? Nothing being wrong with...with liking who I like?" Eponine asked under her breath.

"Girls, 'Ponine," Grantaire cut in. "No shame in that. I like boys. Makes us the queer black sheep of the family!"

"Shut up, Grantaire!" Eponine had a panicked look in her eye. She watched Enjolras closely, waiting for him to pull away in disgust. Or show any signs of disaproval.

Instead Enjolras nodded sympathetically. He knew a lot about hiding who he really was from his parents. "I meant what I said Eponine...too bad it isn't your family trying to pick out a bride for you."

"Wait, what?" Eponine exclaimed.

"My dad is the head of this big corporation, and he wants me to marry the daughter of this other company. Only problem is that I prefer boys over girls," Enjolras explained. Not to mention the girl was cruel, calculating and a complete bitch.

"Well isn't this just peachy. I suppose we could form a queer gang, just the three of us." Grantaire teased.

"Stop being so loud! Do you want all of France to know what we are?" Eponine asked, kicking her cousin's ankle. "But Enjolras, I'm sorry that your parents want you to get married...what are you like 17?"

Enjolras laughed. "Yeah. Patria, the girl they want me to marry, is only 15. So we'd have to wait a few years, clearly...but it seems pretty set in stone."

"Grown ups are awful," Eponine sighed, falling back into the sand. "Take my parents for instance. They manage to get us here every summer just so they can scam tourists. Hell, the house we're staying in isn't even ours. It belongs to some rich family who are currently vacationing elsewhere."

"Jesus," breathed Enjolras.

Eponine turned to look at him, "I know right. I hate them. But at least it means my siblings can have some fun."

Enjolras turned to the dark haired boy, really looking at him for the first time. He was small, but sturdily built. Dark hair flopped in front of his face, where it seemed a smile was always waiting. "And you? How did you get here?"

"'Ponine invited me. Figured I would make dealing with her shit parents a bit better," Grantaire explained.

"And do you?"

Grantaire smirked. "Yeah. I do."

The whole day was filled with conversation, and that choking feeling that Enjolras felt when he first arrived at the beach fell away. Later he even met Gavroche and Azelma. They were sweet kids, who clearly adored their older sister. They told her about the million things they had seen and done at the beach, eager to outdo one another. Grantaire listened with a smirk on his face, as Eponine was bombarded with the information. All too soon the sun was beginning to set, and it was almost time for dinner.

"Think you can find your way back?" Eponine teased.

Enjolras shrugged. "Probably..."

"You don't sound sure," Azelma piped up.

"Why don't you come to our place for dinner!" Gavroche offered eagerly.

"Gavroche," admonished Eponine.

"But I like Enjolras." pouted the little boy.

Eponine's face softened. "Remember what Mom and Dad said about inviting guests over?"

The boy's head dropped.

Eponine touched his cheek affectionately before turning to Enjolras. "I'm sorry. Really if we could-"

"I understand. You're parents probably wouldn't be too keen on having strangers in the house," Enjolras said respectively.

"I'll walk you home," Grantaire offered.

Enjolras looked at him with surprise. "You what?"

"Look I've hung around town a few times, I know where the Pontmercy residence is. It's really no trouble. Besides Eponine needs to get some food into these kids," Grantaire shrugged.

Enjolras seemed taken aback, but agreed to go with Grantaire.

The walk back was quiet. Neither boy really felt like talking. It left plenty of time for Enjolras to think, though. He considered the other boy's rough, teasing nature. The way his dark eyes glittered with a joke he had just thought up...how thoughtful he was, and how well he tried to hide it...There was something intriguing about him, and Enjolras felt himself becoming addicted.

"This is it, yeah?" Grantaire nodded to a big gated property.

"Um, yeah. Thanks, by the way," Enjolras offered awkwardly.

Grantaire rubbed his lip with his thumb, "do you want to hang out with us tomorrow? I know that Eponine would really like that."

Enjolras smiled. "That sounds amazing."

Grantaire's face split into a smile, mirroring the blond's. "Alright. We'll meet you here."

They said their goodbyes, and Enjolras retreated back into the Pontmercy's home. Any comfort he had felt inside earlier that day, quickly vanished as Marius began to tell him all about this beautiful blonde girl he had met. In fact he wouldn't shut up. All Marius could talk about was a girl named Cosette, and Enjolras couldn't care in the least about how pretty she was, or what color her eyes were. Even though it was just Marius who was talking, he seemed brash and deafening. It made Enjolras miss the crowded beach where he had been able to talk to people like him. He missed the easy laughter, the feeling of the sun beating down on him. And most of all he missed the curious boy who was called Grantaire.

The next day, Eponine and Grantaire showed up the Pontmercy residence eager to show Enjolras around a bit more. They spent the day walking along the path, exploring piers where boats were lined up like soldiers and small vendors selling things to tourists. Conversation remained easy, but Enjolras couldn't help but pay more attention to Grantaire than the view. He watched the teen out of the corner of his eye, eager to note how confidently the boy carried himself and how he practically strutted as if he owned the world. It was intoxicating.

The other boy was gorgeous, maybe not immediately so, but the more time Enjolras spent looking at the boy the more he noticed. His eyes were shockingly blue. And although the boy was cynical and rude towards the world, he never seemed to doubt his cousin. He appeared faithful and loyal to her, and even a bit to Enjolras himself. And most of all, he could make them laugh. Whenever anything got too heavy, Grantaire could make them burst out into spontaneous peals of laughter. It was a gift. Enjolras could never keep a straight face when he was watching Grantaire. He hadn't remembered a time he had been able to laugh so much. Grantaire reminded Enjolras what it was like to be carefree.

The third day Eponine had to watch her siblings again, but Grantaire still offered to take Enjolras out. They walked some more, and pretty soon they found an abandoned pier where everything was silent.

"Thank you," Enjolras said, sticking his feet into the cool waters.

"What for?"

"Giving me an escape," Enjolras replied.

"Marius getting that bad, eh?" Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras nodded. Although the Pontmercys were kind, their home felt like a cage. And with Marius as his only company, Enjolras figured he would go mad soon enough. The boy would not shut up about the blond girl he had met only three days ago. And Enjolras was getting quite sick of it. It was horrid listening to Marius talk on and on about what the girl looked like. It was all he seemed to care about. As if looks were the only thing that mattered.

"Cheer up! It's summer, Enjolras. We're meant to be having fun!" tutted Grantaire, attempting to stand up.

Only instead he fell into the water. Fear seized Enjolras, as he peered over the edge to look for his friend. He searched for what seemed like minutes, but no bubbles appeared. Finally after what was probably only a few moments, Grantaire's hand shot out of the water and pulled Enjolras into the water.

"You dick!" Enjolras splashed water at his friend. "I was worried about you."

Grantaire only laughed, paddling away on his back, forcing Enjolras to follow.

On the next day, Enjolras found Eponine with a black eye and bruises on her arms. She had come running to the house and screamed that he come out. The sun had barely risen.

"'Ponine! What is it? Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Please, we need help," Eponine's voice caught. "My father-"

"What? What did he do?" Enjolras' voice turned dangerously dark. "Where's Grantaire?"

"He's with Gavroche. Please, I don't know who else to turn to," Eponine begged.

"Calm down, what happened?" Enjolras asked, following Eponine the way she had come.

"My dad, he drank too much last night and came home this morning in a rage. My mother was out with some rich men, scamming them out of their money...Dad was pretty pissed and he started to beat me," Eponine explained.

"These bruises are because of him?"

Eponine ducked her head. "Anyway, he got pretty loud and managed to wake Azelma and Gavroche. He began to threaten Azelma, but I wouldn't let him touch a hair on her head! Of course that only made the beating worse for me. Gavroche, bless his heart, tried to protect me. Only father hit him back against the wall, and he collapsed. Oh god. He's always had a weak heart...Enjolras, I'm so worried. Father continued hitting me until Grantaire punched him square in the jaw. He passed out. Grantaire promised to look after Azelma and Gavroche, and he told me to come for you. Oh god, I'm sorry, Enjolras. We shouldn't be dragging you into this."

Enjolras put a hand on her wrist. "It's okay. I want to help."

Eponine bit her lip. "I don't know where to take Gavroche...we don't have much money and-"

"Don't worry about it. My parents gave me an allowance for the trip. Any hospital fees, I'm happy to pay." Enjolras assured her.

"The hospital? No I was thinking a clinic or-"

"If it's as bad as you say, he will need to see a real doctor. Don't worry, Eponine. I'll take care of it."

And he did. Enjolras, Grantaire, Azelma, and Eponine and Gavroche made their way to the hospital. Enjolras dealt with the doctors who examined Gavroche as Eponine was being treated for a sprained wrist. It wasn't too serious, but the doctors were curious how it all happened.

"He fell down the stairs," Grantaire lied easily.

"I got into a fight," Eponine lied.

"With who?" the nurse looked concerned.

"Some boys were trying to rough me up...they were tourists and-"

The nurse nodded knowingly.

Although spending the day in the hospital wasn't much fun, Enjolras was glad that his friends could turn to him when they were in trouble.

"Will you guys be alright going home?" Enjolras asked. By now it was late afternoon, and the sun was creating beautiful colors in the sky.

"We'll be alright," Gavroche said from Grantaire's arms. "And if anyone threatens my sisters, I'll deck them real hard!"

"Don't you even think about it," Eponine admonished. "You need rest. The doctors said so."

"That's right! I'll tend to you," Azelma promised.

Gavroche made a face.

Grantaire laughed. "Don't worry, little man, I won't let the women do anything weird to you."

Gavroche puffed up his tiny chest. "We'll protect them. Right, Grantaire? Make sure Papa won't hurt either of them ever again."

Grantaire grew somber then, but he nodded.

They were nearing the Pontmercy residence once again, and Enjolras hated to see them go.

"Thank, Enjolras children. Without him we wouldn't have been able to get the proper care we needed," Eponine said.

"Thanks Enjolras," Gavroche said. Azelma merely hugged him tightly.

"Honestly, thank you," Eponine said, sounding as if she might cry.

Grantaire seemed to be studying him before giving a tiny nod.

"Will I see you guys tomorrow?" Enjolras asked.

"Our parents will probably be out panhandling, so it should be fine for us to come visit you," Eponine said with a smile.

Enjolras carried that smile all the way back to where Marius was waiting.

"Where have you been? I thought we were going into town today. I was hoping you could meet Cosette," Marius whined. "She has this friend who I think you'd be perfect for!"

Enjolras sighed. "I was with Eponine."

"Her?" Marius' lip curled a bit.

"I thought you were friends."

"Mama doesn't approve of me being friends with her," Marius explained. "It turns out that they don't own one of the houses here, and her family just rents from one of the poorer families who need to rent out their home. Besides she's ugly and common."

Enjolras felt the need to defend his friend. "I think she's beautiful."

Marius' eyes widened. "You're in love with her? I never thought I would see the day when Enjolras showed interest in a girl! By all means you should go after her."

"I thought you said she was common," Enjolras said slowly.

Marius rolled his eyes. "Common girls are perfect for losing your virginity to. It doesn't matter with her, she's just a summer fling."

And that's when Enjolras decked Marius in the face. Without so much as another word, Enjolras stormed out of the house. He needed fresh air, and space. Once he left the gated property he broke into a run. He didn't care so much where his feet led him, so long as they led him away from the icy home. He raced along the pathway making his way up one of the large green hills. In the dim light he could see a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. As he got closer, he recognized the crumpled form of Grantaire. The snapping of twigs was what finally got the other boy to turn.

"Enjolras?" Grantaire hastily scrambled up. "What are you doing out here?"

"I had to get away," Enjolras' breath caught. The concern the other boy had in his eyes made him pause.

Hesitantly Grantaire reached out for Enjolras, fingers unfurling cautiously as if afraid to be rebuked. Enjolras closed his eyes, allowing the other boy's warm hand to grasp his neck. "What happened? Enjolras?"

Grantaire spoke softly, taking a step and shifting his weight closer to the blond.

"Marius. He called 'Ponine common, only good for losing one's virginity to," seethed Enjolras.

"You're crying." It wasn't til the words left Grantaire's lips that Enjolras realized it was true.

"Fuck him. Fuck them all. I hate everyone," Enjolras' voice cracked.

"Surely not everyone," Grantaire teased softly.

"No. Not everyone." Enjolras gazed directly into Grantaire's eyes and realized he had never seen anything more beautiful. The boy didn't even compare to the lake behind him that was reflecting the night sky. He was so much better. Grantaire wasn't simply the reflection of constellations, he was a galaxy, massive and unknown. A swirling ethos of heavenly bodies just waiting to be seen. And that's when Enjolras leaned in to kiss him.

Grantaire's lips were warm and tasted of champagne. The hand at his neck reached around, and fingers tangled in his curls. Enjolras' own hands were running up and down the other's back, feeling his spinal column surrounded by strong muscles. The kiss was sweet and slow, unhurried and unconcerned of what the universe might deliver to them next. Time stopped, and all that could be heard was the sweet song of cicadas in the grass.

For Bastille day, Grantaire led his cousins and Enjolras far away from the lake to a secluded field in the midst of the forest. There he showed them what he had been working on for the past week.

"Are these fireworks!?" Azelma asked.

"Yes," Grantaire wore his signature chesire grin.

"But you need a license or a permit, surely," Eponine protested.

"Me and the guys bought them off a fellow by the highway. He sold them to us for a pretty penny, and I think tonight we should light them," Grantaire smirked. "Tonight's the only night contraband fireworks will go unnoticed after all."

"And who exactly will be lighting them? Not Gavroche or Azelma!" Eponine cried. To which Gavroche groaned.

Grantaire shook his head. "Sorry kid. Maybe next year. As for lighting them, Montparnasse offered...plus I think the guy likes fire..."

From the shadows emerged a tall lanky boy, with dark hair, and a grin to match. "Miss Eponine, Miss Azelma, Gavroche. Grantaire, shall we show them the fruits of our labor?"

Grantaire nodded. "Get comfy, ladies and gents. Time to celebrate Bastille day!"

They all sat in the scruffy grass, well Grantaire lounged, placing his head in Enjolras' lap. The display was gorgeous. Perhaps made better by the fact that it was technically illegal. Also the wine that Montparnasse had brought helped give the evening life. During the climax, Grantaire pushed himself up kissing Enjolras squarely on the jaw.

"Mm, I like that," Enjolras laughed.

Grantaire's eyes darkened with lust. "Really? Is that all you like?"

"Hold up boys! Young ears here!" Eponine interrupted.

Grantaire threw a smirk at his cousin. "Sorry. Didn't think sixteen was so much younger than-"

She slapped him on the arm.

"Are you and Enjolras together?" Azelma asked, wide eyes blinking.

Enjolras held in his breath, anxious to hear Grantaire's reply. "Course we are 'Zelma. If we weren't he would have slapped me for that kiss. But you mustn't tell people."

"Why not?" Gavroche asked, curious eyes peering at them from the darkness.

"Not everyone is okay with our choices in lovers," Grantaire explained. "We could get hurt if the wrong sort of people found out."

"Like Papa hurt 'Ponine?" asked Gavroche carefully.

Eponine looked like her heart was going to break. "Just like that, but possibly worse."

It was Azelma that spoke next. "Then we won't tell anyone. Ever."

Enjolras was touched by the children's solemnity, as he continued to cuddle with Grantaire. Once the fireworks were over, they remained seated. Montparnasse came over and began to play with Gavroche and Azelma, helping them catch fireflies. Eventually Eponine joined it. The calmness of it all, and the weight of Grantaire's head on his shoulder touched Enjolras. He was sure that this moment ought to go on forever. And if it could not, then he knew he would remember it always.

On the walk back to the beach Enjolras asked Grantaire, "did you mean what you told them. Are we together?"

Grantaire smiled. It wasn't one of his grins, or smirks, but a smile of genuine happiness. "Course I did. Enjolras, you're brilliant and gorgeous. And I am so lucky to have met you."

They didn't stop holding hands until they reached the busy path leading to the beach, and to the celebrations going on there.

The rest of the month of July, Enjolras spent all his time with Grantaire and Eponine. The latter kindly acted as his beard in public so that no one would question his overly teasing and affectionate relationship with Grantaire. After all it was normal to tease the family of your girlfriend.

In private, Enjolras and Grantaire spent their time kissing and holding on to what ever they could of each other. It wasn't too long before Enjolras broached the awkward subject of sex.

"You want to do what?" Grantaire asked taken aback.

They were currently sitting on the cliff where they had first kissed, only now they were watching the sunset.

"I want you to take my virginity." Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"No...I mean I have, but-" For the first time since Enjolras met him, Grantaire was without words.

"But what? We're seventeen! It's summer!" Enjolras begged. "I want this, Grantaire. I want it with you."

"It's just a lot to ask...I mean taking your virginity...what if you hate me for it. Or I don't live up to your expectations?" Grantaire asked.

"What can I do to prove to you that you won't?" Enjolras purred, his hand sliding up Grantaire's thigh.

Grantaire huffed. "Fine, Enjolras. But not tonight."

"When?" pouted the blond.

"Soon."

"Promise?" asked Enjolras looking up at the brunet from between his lashes.

"Oh god, when you look at me like that..." Grantaire grabbed a hold of Enjolras' collar and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Enjolras moaned into his boyfriend's mouth, opening his lips allowing the other's tongue to explore his. His hands wandered down Grantaire's front, rubbing against the brunet's hard on.

Enjolras pulled away. "Looks like someones excited. I can help you with that."

Grantaire took a deep breath. "Enjolras-"

"Not sex. Just a hummer. Come on, Grantaire. Please?"

"And if I told you to stop?"

"I would stop," Enjolras frowned. "Look if you truly don't want to. I won't."

Grantaire's look softened. "Fine. But we'll save sex for another night when we're prepared."

Enjolras nodded eagerly, swiftly unbuttoning Grantaire's jeans and pulling them and his boxers off. Grantaire's dick was already hard, and oozing precum when Enjolras put his lips on it. His tongue flicked at the head, causing the boy above him to shudder. Taking his time, Enjolras bobbed his head up and down the entirety of Grantaire, deep throating the boy completely.

"Oh god, Enjolras," panted the brunet. "Where...mmm..where did you lea-ah-rn to do this."

Enjolras grinned up at him. "Boy's bathroom at boarding school."

Grantaire laced his fingers through the other's golden locks, forcing the boy to swallow his cock again. Enjolras hollowed out his cheeks, lapping and slurping at Grantaire's member. The other was moaning and writhing above him, doing his best from thrusting into Enjolras' hot warm mouth. The wet obscene noises were quickly joined by Grantaire's grunts as he was nearing his climax. Enjolras doubled down on his efforts, using his hand to play with Grantaire's balls as his tongue swept along the pulsating vein running along the bottom of Grantaire's dick. The brunet shuddered, a high keening whine escaping his lips, as he emptied his cum into Enjolras' mouth. The other boy dutifully swallowed it all, before licking the brunet clean. Once he was done, Grantaire pulled him up into a kiss. It was sloppy and messy, but honestly neither boy could care less.

About a week later, Marius caught Enjolras sneaking out of his room.

"Where are you going at this hour?" The teen wasn't pleased. Everyday, Enjolras found excuses to not go into town with him, and he was getting quite sick of it.

"Meeting 'Ponine on the cliff overlooking the lake. We're going to stargaze," lied Enjolras. In fact he was actually going to go lose his virginity to the girl's cousin...but Marius didn't need to know that.

As if sensing the lie, Marius said, "stargazing? Really?...OH MY GOD! You're gonna sleep with her!"

"Not so loud," cringed Enjolras, worried that they would wake the Pontmercys.

"Is that why you wouldn't come meet Cosette with me? Too busy trying to get into your girlfriend's pants!" Marius crowed, "Attaboy!"

"It's no big deal," Enjolras said, anxious to get away.

Marius laughed. "Got protection? A man of your caliber really shouldn't have a bastard child with a girl like that, not at this age...although it isn't uncommon."

Swallowing his disgust Enjolras replied, "Yeah, in my pocket."

"Well if you can get away with it, I wouldn't wear it. Bareback is best," Marius bragged.

"And how would you know?" Asked Enjolras thinly veiling his disgust.

"Plenty of desperate girls willing to put out if you know how to ask," Marius said coolly.

Enjolras just nodded. "Better go. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Marius smirked. "I'll leave the verandah doors unlocked for you. Tomorrow morning I expect details."

Enjolras left as quickly as he could. He raced up to the hill to find Grantaire already there, drinking from a bottle of wine.

"Thought you might not come," Grantaire said looking up at him with uncharacteristically bright eyes.

"Marius decided to talk my ear off. He's disgusting," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire grinned, pulling Enjolras down to his level. "Lucky that you're here with me."

Enjolras leaned in, kissing his boyfriend. It started off chaste, but soon Grantaire began pulling at Enjolras' clothes, desperate to get them off. Once the shirt was discarded Grantaire started rolling one of Enjolras' pink nipples between his fingers. The blond was soon gasping as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. His little mewls only encouraged Grantaire to continue to tease the blond. His other hand began to palm at the hardening mass in his boyfriend's pants.

"Looks like someone is pleased to see me," Grantaire slurred.

Enjolras could feel his cheeks heat up as he turned his head away from Grantaire.

"Is this alright?" It was almost so soft that Enjolras nearly missed it. He turned back to see the Grantaire had stopped and was looking intently at him.

Enjolras smiled before consenting, "it's alright."

Grantaire's dirty grin was back as he pulled open Enjolras' jeans. Hot air ghosted over Enjolras' cock as Grantaire began to mouth over the clothed member. The blond let out a whine of desire as his hips lifted to meet Grantaire's wet lips.

"Stop teasing," panted Enjolras. "I want you in me."

Grantaire beamed. "That the best you can do?"

"Please, Grantaire," moaned Enjolras. "Fuck me."

Grantaire scrambled to pull the rest of his clothes off as Enjolras pushed his boxers down. The brunet pulled lube from his discarded pants pocket and began to slick up his fingers. He slid one into Enjolras' hole, relishing the way the other writhed and groaned at the action.

"Did you get started without me?"

Enjolras nodded. The image of Enjolras playing with himself sent blood rushing to Grantaire's already hard cock. "You're a very naughty boy, Enjolras."

Enjolras keened before replying, "I just wanted to help."

Grantaire smirked, sliding two more fingers up Enjolras' ass. He enjoyed the way the other rolled his hips, desperate for more action. But still he waited.

"Please 'Taire, I'm stretched. Stop teasing me."

Grantaire cocked his head. "Are you sure you're ready for me?"

"I spent the better half of my evening getting ready for you," huffed Enjolras.

Grantaire removed his fingers from Enjolras hole and watched as the muscles twitched, wanting to be clenched around something. Grantaire crawled over Enjolras and began to suck at the other's neck, desperate to mark him. While the blond was distracted, Grantaire rolled a condom on and then began to push his dick into the warm heat of his boyfriend.

Enjolras hissed at the pleasure of suddenly feeling so full, and relished at the feeling of Grantaire's shoulder muscles under his fingers.

"Good?"

"Incredible."

Slowly, as if afraid that the blond might split Grantaire began to thrust.

"Mm, harder 'Taire," begged Enjolras running his nails up and down the dark boy's back.

Encouraged by the neediness in the other's voice, and perhaps by how tight and hot Enjolras was, Grantaire began to relentlessly pound into the slim teen.

" _Merde_ ," the word was torn from Enjolras' lips. His breathing increased.

"Oh god. You're so tight," Grantaire growled.

"S-stop," panted Enjolras.

Instantly Grantaire did so. "Am I hurting you?"

Enjolras shook his head. "It's so good. But..."

"What is it?" Grantaire asked softly, cupping the blond's face in his weathered hand.

Enjolras traced a bead of sweat that was running down Grantaire's chest. "I want to ride you."

"Are you sure?"

Enjolras licked his lips. "Very."

Grantaire switched his position and watched as Enjolras guided his dick into his ass. Experimentally the boy rolled his hips, causing both teens to shudder. Enjolras lifted himself up, before slamming back down- burying himself to the hilt. He continued to do so, causing Grantaire to groan at the sensation. He watched Enjolras' sweat soaked skin in the moonlight, and couldn't help but think that he was an angel in a vision. Suddenly Grantaire's cock hit Enjolras' prostrate making the boy cry out in bliss. Angling himself forward, putting his hands on Grantaire's chest, Enjolras continued to impale himself onto the brunet's cock.

"Agh! Right there!" screamed Enjolras. The sound of their flash smacking together further inciting his passion. Grantaire's hold on his hips tightened, becoming bruising, sending them both over the edge. Enjolras' cum spilled over, covering Grantaire's lower abdomen as well as his own. Panting, Enjolras rolled off of Grantaire so that he was lying beside him. He could feel the other's cum dripping out of him from between his legs, but he didn't care.

"Good?" asked Grantaire, repeating his words from earlier.

Enjolras just hummed his agreement. He was too tired for words. His limbs felt loose, and for the first time he felt satisfied. Once they had both cooled off a bit and cleaned up, Enjolras moved to cuddle with Grantaire. The teens were only in their boxers, allowing Grantaire to run his fingers over the side of Enjolras' rib cage.

"You caught my eye that first day I met you. On the beach, in the sun, you looked like Apollo," confessed Grantaire softly.

Enjolras pulled himself closer to Grantaire. "I was a little intimidated by you. That is until I saw your smile. It's beautiful, Grantaire. You should smile more often."

"I smile all the time," scoffed Grantaire.

Enjolras' lips pulled up slightly. "Not your genuine smile. That's the prettiest of all."

Grantaire was silent for a moment, mulling over the compliment. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Nothing matters more to me than family. Eponine's the only real family I got."

Enjolras took Grantaire's hand in his own. "Not anymore."

Grantaire smiled, his genuine smile, "no. I suppose not~"

Enjolras couldn't help but wonder what had given them away. They had been so careful. It was now mid August, a few weeks after they had sex in the woods, and things had been going better than ever before...until now. Now they were cornered in town.

Eponine had to go home early that day to go take care of Azelma and Gavroche, leaving them to wander the village alone. Enjolras hadn't noticed anyone following them, but now it was getting dark and they were surrounded in an alley.

"Look at these two fags, thinking they can flaunt their faggotry throughout all of France and no one will give a shit. Well they were wrong, isn't that right boys?" the ring leader asked.

From around the circle there were nods, and even the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Teach them a lesson, Thibault," laughed one of the boys.

"One they aren't likely to forget," sniggered another.

"Get behind me," Grantaire whispered.

"Oooh, tough guy thinks he can protect his queer little boyfriend! Isn't that sweet! Maybe we should rape the gay outta the blond and make Mr. Tough Guy here, watch."

Enjolras began to shake at the idea, he was beginning to feel sick. In the corner of his vision he could see the narrowest gap where he might be able to get away...if only there was a distraction.

"Would you like that pole sucker?" winked the one closest to Enjolras.

"I say," Thibault, who was clearly the leader, began making his way towards Grantaire. "That we beat the gay outta 'em. Make it so they never forget their encounter with us. Whaddya say boys?"

There were cries of agreement and suddenly five boys were on top of Grantaire. One of them got a blow to his head, causing the brunet to crumple to the ground. Enjolras stifled a scream, they had forgotten about him for the moment, and the gap from before was widening. Without second thought he made a run for it. Once he was out of the alley he turned back, and the sight before him made him choke on his own bile.

Grantaire was slumped over on the ground, unmoving. The other boys were kicking at his torso, a few were throwing punches – one at his jaw, another aiming for his eye. There was a cracking noise, that Enjolras was sure were bones. Blood began to seep into Grantaire's shirt, staining it red. Swallowing down his discomfort, Enjolras turned to run.

The next few days, Enjolras stayed indoors. He was afraid of running into the boys who beat Grantaire. He was even more afraid of running into Eponine. He knew what family meant to her, how much violence scared her. No. It was better to distance himself. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

On his last full day at the lake, he went to seek out Eponine and Grantaire. He found her sitting on a pier, arms curled around her legs as if to protect herself.

"'Ponine?" he addressed her softly.

"Get away from me." The words came from gritted teeth. Tears were in her eyes, and she wouldn't look at him.

"Is he okay?"

Silence.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Eponine. Please, let me see him before I go. I have to-"

"You have to what?!" She looked him directly in the eye. Her eyes were red and swollen. "You have to apologize for leaving him to die?! You have to tell him you love him? Say good-bye? What, Enjolras? What do you _have_ to do?"

"All of those things," Enjolras said softly.

"You're too late. He's dead."

"No." Enjolras stood up, backing away from her.

She looked out over the water. "It would be better if he was."

Relief sank into every limb of Enjolras' body. Grantaire wasn't really dead. He was alive. He was okay...wasn't he? "What do you mean?"

Eponine turned around to glare at him. "I mean, it would be better if he were dead. He's got four broken ribs, a broken leg and wrist. Internal bleeding...bruises on every inch of his body, a concussion...stitches everywhere from where...from where..."

"From what?" Enjolras asked.

"From where they cut into him," she sobbed. "They cut him up pretty bad. They carved the word 'faggot' into his arm, Enjolras. And you left him there. Police didn't find him until hours later...they were almost too late."

"Jesus," breathed Enjolras.

Eponine snorted. "That's not all. My parents saw it all, and they told his father. Grantaire's father is going to make his life a living hell. I've heard talk of it, conversion therapy...maybe a trip to the psych ward..."

Enjolras' throat went dry, "but..."

"Leave us alone, Enjolras. If he lives through this, he might not live through the beatings my papa or uncle have planned for him."

Enjolras could feel tears pool in his eyes. "You've got to let me see him. Say good-bye, tell him that I didn't mean for any of this-"

Eponine shook her head. "No. You've caused enough damage. He's hardly eating or sleeping. He hasn't smiled or laughed in days...He's not there, he may never be there again."

"Please, just tell him-"

"We're done, Enjolras. Have a nice life. What was the name of the girl you're to marry? Patria was it? I hope you two will be very happy together." Eponine stood gracefully, pulling her sweater close to her and then walked away. Enjolras was left alone on the dock with only the sound of the water hitting the shore to keep him company.

School began, bringing with it loads of homework and stress. A few times, Enjolras allowed himself to be blown in the bathrooms, but it was never satisfactory. It was never Grantaire. Every time he closed his eyes to imagine that the boy on his knees was Grantaire, all he could see was the bloodied version, lying broken on the ground.

The first long weekend he got, he told his parents that he was staying at the school to catch up on assignments. But that Saturday he caught the train down to lac d'Annecy.

It was colder than when he had been here before. The mountains were no longer green. Instead they looked like they were on fire. The beaches were empty, the houses boarded up with gates locked. With all the courage he could manage, Enjolras went to the village. He asked around, if anyone knew the Thenardiers...but the name wasn't known. They were gone. And Enjolras was left to wonder where they might be.

The next summer, Marius invited Enjolras and a couple other friends to go to the lake. Enjolras spent all his time looking for the Thenardiers, but they had simply vanished. And they didn't appear all summer.

Enjorlas, like all boys, grew up. He married Patria, took over his father's corporation, and never heard from a boy named Grantaire again.

But on nights when the moon is out, and he's had enough wine he will shut his eyes and dream of a boy with the most beautiful smile in all of France. And in his dreams, neither of them can be hurt ever again. They are safe, at least for the hours when Enjolras is asleep. But he will always wake up in a panic, heart racing...He will always wish that the body beside him was that of Grantaire. Enjolras will grow old wondering what happened to the boy in his dreams. Hoping that Grantaire's life has gone better than his own.

But what he will never know is that Grantaire died before the age of nineteen, in a hospital. He will never learn about the clinical trials and beatings and shock therapy. He will never find out that Grantaire held onto the dream of Enjolras just as much as he did. How could Enjolras know that Grantaire's last few moments were spent remembering golden curls that were once his to hold and lips he could kiss at any time? That the last thing he felt was a soul crushing reminder that those things were gone...nothing but memories in his head.

Enjolras will never know.

 **Please leave a review. I don't usually write stuff this angsty, and I would love to know what you thought. Thanks for taking time to read this lengthy af fic. I hope it was worth it. ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
